Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-4109358-20140913174113
TEEN WOLF THOUGHTS I watched the pilot a long time ago, but I didn't really think much of it then. But now, I totally see why this show has such a massive fanbase and is so well-received. Four for you, MTV. First off, I really love the tone of it. It's very dark and intense, yet it's comedic and the dialogue kills me. I also enjoy how morally ambiguous and unique all the characters appearing in the pilot are. Saying that, even the characters I'm not too hot about at the moment seem very complex and I'm given a reason to give a shit about such antagonists. Characters I like so far are Scott, Stiles, Allison, Mama McCall, and Derek (I know what I've said about him in my liveblogs were negative, but I'll explain later in this testimonial.). I don't like Jackson and the lacrosse coach (I think his name is Bobby?). I really don't have an opinion on Lydia right now, but she seems like a character I could warm up to in the future. This show seems to have well-written antagonists and I really appreciate shows that have that. Derek seems interesting to me since he's shown to be on Scott's side, yet at the same time, he's an enemy of Scott's. Plus, his shadiness makes him VERY complex and hopefully interesting to watch. Another antagonist that sticks out to me is Jackson. Even though I really don't like him right now and probably won't if he's the same as time goes on. However, I really admire that for once, a male pretty boy jock type antagonist may actually be interesting to watch and could actually have layers to him. From the shows and movies I've seen, that's rare as fuck. I really like Scott a lot. He's such a sweetheart and this climax in his life is going to be very interesting. It's also admirable that he's going through this right now, but doesn't seem to get super intimidated by Jackson and his coach and pretty much sasses them back when they act like douchebags to him. Stiles is excellent comic relief to this show. However, I admire that he acts serious and sells it when it's necessary. Allison's probably going to be a queen of mine. From what I've seen and heard about her on Tumblr and here, she's so sweet and innocent, yet such a strong and badass woman at the same time. It's also going to be interesting to see how Scallison's going to work out with her father being a hunter. As for the only two pairings that were presented, I think I can get behind Scallison and they have the potential to be an OTP since they have such cute interactions and seem to have a very interesting storyline coming up with Allison's father being a hunter. However, it's a bit to early for me to ship them official. Jackson/Lydia seems like a pairing I could get behind as well, but it rubs me the wrong way that Lydia's flirtatiously starring at another guy while her boyfriend is seducing her. I'm definitely going to give this show another whirl since I'm really enjoying and appreciating it so far.